Electronic devices, such as sensors, transceivers, transmitters, receivers, antennas, etc., may be configured in arrays to transmit or receive data in a two dimensional format or to effect a desired resolution for a given area. For example, one known sensor used in a computed tomography (CT) system includes a photodiode including an array of photosensitive pixels coupled to a scintillating medium, which can also be configured as an array of scintillator cells. When subjected to x-ray energy, the scintillator generates optical photons which in turn excite the underlying photosensitive pixels within the photodiode thereby producing an analog electrical signal corresponding to an incident photon flux.
One exemplary CT detector array is known to be configured with a plurality of sensor elements, where, as described above, each sensor element in the CT detector array in turn comprises an x-ray scintillator deposited on a pixel array of photosensitive light sensors. Thus, even a single sensor element may be referred to herein as “sensor arrays.” A data acquisition system (DAS) may acquire the analog signals from the sensors and convert these signals to digital signals for subsequent processing.
Interface packages traditionally utilized between the sensor arrays and the DAS have not enabled achieving optimal signal integrity for the analog signals. For example, this may entail simultaneously reducing the number and/or distance of the interconnect paths between the photodiode array and the DAS, and reducing crosstalk between the analog inputs and the digital signals and power connections. One issue that could arise is that if one locates the DAS adjacent to the photodiode array, this may necessitate providing a radiation shield for protecting one or more application specific integrated circuits (ASICS) that may be constructed in the DAS. Moreover, depending on the needs of a given application, it would also be desirable to reduce other effects, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or electromagnetic compatibility (EMC).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an interface architecture that cost-effectively addresses the issues noted above. For example, this would enable a CT detector architecture having superior performance in various aspects, such as reducing level of crosstalk and EMI, providing an efficient thermal coupling between the DAS and the sensor array, and a concomitant increased reliability.